El ocaso del Sol
by Evan Kusanagi
Summary: Este es el primer fic que escribo, soy nuevo en este foro, espero que sea de su agrado. Básicamente es un one-shot Kyo X Athena.


Bien, pues me presento, soy nuevo en . Esta historia la escribí hace algún tiempo, mas no me había animado a publicarla en algún lugar hasta este momento, espero sea de su agrado. Acepto toda clase de críticas.

Sé que también hay bastantes fics dramáticos, espero no se vea como uno más del montón.

**Disclaimer: **The King of Fighters ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de SNK Playmore.

**EL OCASO DEL SOL (KYO'S POV)**

Me encuentro en este lugar apoyado contra un muro después de mi fiero combate, puedo percibir el olor a sangre que proviene de 2 seres. Veo a mi costado donde se encuentra el cuerpo sin vida de Yamata no Orochi, o al menos lo que queda de el; pues la mayor parte fue consumida por las llamas emergidas de mis puños. Me alegro de que al fin pude eliminarlo de la faz de la Tierra.

Pero además puedo percibir dolor, miro hacia abajo a mi abdomen y puedo ver la herida que fue causada por el "Destructor de almas" de mi difunto enemigo; la sangre fluye a través de mi ropa…ahora sé que finalmente voy a morir.

El campo de batalla está devastado por completo, llamas por doquier y se siente la intensidad de las mismas, que extraño…jamás pensé que moriría bajo estas circunstancias y mucho menos me habría esperado que una zona de guerra sería mi tumba. En estos instantes veo mi vida desfilar en mi mente, de cómo mi familia entera fue masacrada a muerte por los "Hakkesshu", como Yuki me cortó tras mi escape de NESTS; todas y cada una de aquellas dolorosas memorias vienen a mí y me doy cuenta que moriré solo, aunque feliz de haber librado al mundo de esta pesadilla.

El dolor me empieza a debilitar en sobremanera, deseo finalmente descansar y cierro mis ojos, puedo escuchar como las llamas abrazan el lugar por completo. Es impresionante la tranquilidad que me genera el oír eso, me llena de paz…buena falta me hace; me imagino a mi mismo reposando en mis aposentos apaciblemente.

-¡Kyo!

Esa voz que sonaba angustiada me hace abrir los ojos, entonces puedo ver una figura de una chica de cabello largo color lila corriendo hacia mí arrodillándose…Dios…como me alegro que esté a salvo, jamás me perdonaría si le hubiese sucedido algo.

Mi alegría fue solo momentánea, pues pude ver como las lágrimas corrían por su rostro; esas bellas lágrimas que solo me hacían sentirme más miserable de lo que ya soy. Como me duele verla así.

-A-Athena-chan

Pronuncio su nombre con una voz muy débil a causa de mi estado

-Finalmente se hiso realidad su deseo del idiota de Yagami jeje-trato de alegrarla un poco, pero su llanto solo se incrementa…creo que no debí abrir la boca.

-¡Por favor resiste Kyo, el apoyo médico viene en camino!

En ese momento siento tus manos sobre mi abdomen y una energía color lila comienza a rodear tus finas manos, siento que la energía fluye a través de mí; ya veo…tratas de sanarme, pero lamentablemente es muy tarde, mi herida es profunda y he perdido mucha sangre. La desesperación comienza a verse en tu rostro, así como un gran sufrimiento.

-Athena-chan…es tarde…

-¡NO! ¡No es cierto!, ¡no voy a rendirme!

Antes de que continúes sostengo tu mano deteniéndote en el proceso, tu me miras totalmente incrédula, aun con lágrimas corriendo.

-No gastes tus emergías, es inútil

-Por favor, no digas eso cariño, no me dejes sola, no podría seguir sin ti

Tu voz está casi ahogada a causa del llanto, te atraigo hacia mí y como puedo te abrazo.

-Debes hacerlo amor, yo nunca te dejaré sola y siempre estaré a tu lado; aún cuando no puedas verme, seré tu ángel guardián.

-Kyo, te lo suplico, quédate a mi lado, te necesito tanto, no soportaría una vida sin ti

Levantas la mirada reflejando todo tu dolor; es una pena, pero no puedo cumplirte ese deseo, la llama de mi vida se apaga lentamente.

Levanto tu mentón con mis dedos para verte a los ojos, te sonrío y después beso esos labios que me vuelven loco. Siento como rodeas con tus brazos mi cuello por detrás, este beso es el mejor que tus labios me han regalado; lleno de ternura y amor. El beso se prolongó tanto que perdí la noción del tiempo y solo el aire demandado por nuestros pulmones nos obligan a separarnos.

Abro los ojos y veo como haces lo mismo, te sonrío tratando de que sonrías, mas sin embargo tus lágrimas siguen fluyendo. Puedo comprender tu dolor, pero aunque no lo creas me duele más a mí el verte sufrir. Entonces posiciono mi mano sobre tu vientre ligeramente abultado, mientras tú colocas las tuyas sobre la misma.

-Debes vivir amor, el bebé te necesita, debes seguir adelante por el…cuídalo y crécelo como el Kusanagi que es.

-Kyo, yo quiero que lo criemos juntos, el necesita a su padre, yo necesito a mi esposo, tienes que vivir querido

Tu respuesta suena con la misma voz de angustia…como me gustaría verlo nacer y como me gustaría verlo convertirse de un niño en un hombre; o en una bella dama…como quisiera hacerlo a tu lado, mi querida Athena-chan.

Decido tomar tus manos y perderme en tu mirada, de igual modo tú no te separas de la mía y entonces pronuncio unas últimas palabras.

-Te amo tanto Athena-chan…mi amada esposa…y madre de mi heredero, se feliz mi amor, yo jamás te dejaré a tu suerte…siempre te amaré

Nuevamente unimos nuestros labios, sostengo tu rostro con mi mano derecha y cierro los ojos para saborear por última vez tus labios. Nuevamente los recuerdos vuelven a mi memoria, pero estos son los más hermosos que compartimos; los días de felicidad y las noches de pasión. Todas esas veces en que éramos felices e incluso veo a mi hijo en el futuro; idéntico a mi pero con tus hermosos ojos. Me siento tan feliz y decido degustar de este último momento contigo.

Pero de pronto siento como mi energía vital se drena en su totalidad y mi mano cae al suelo como si de un hilo hubiese sido soltada; mi corazón se detiene por completo. Tú te percataste de inmediato y te separaste bruscamente de mis labios, pues mi vida llegó a su fin.

-Kyo, no por favor no te vayas, quédate conmigo…

Tu voz se escucha desesperada y con un gran peso de sufrimiento, como quisiera consolarte, pero ya no es posible para mí; ni siquiera me es posible responderte.

-¡KYOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ese desgarrador grito es lo último que alcanzo a escuchar, y tu abrazo junto con unas húmedas lágrimas sobre mi hombro lo último que percibo. Doy gracias a Dios por haberme dado una gran mujer por esposa, de lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberle compartido todo el tiempo que mi querida Athena-chan se merecía.

Me voy de este mundo pidiéndole a Dios que guarde de ti mi amada esposa y mi hijo que viene en camino, el último de los Kusanagi…Akira…como siempre deseé que se llamara, o Kyoko, como tú deseabas nombrarla de ser mujer.

El legado de los Kusanagi continua, pero esta hoguera; la cual fue conocida como Kyo Kusanagi, el "Scion de las Llamas" finalmente…se ha extinguido.

Bueno pues eso es todo, sé que tengo que mejorar bastante, así que acepto sus críticas, pues me ayudarán a mejorar.


End file.
